


Yes

by cathcer1984



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, No Dialogue, Sirius Black Lives, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 14:43:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13390038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathcer1984/pseuds/cathcer1984
Summary: Sex is not the answer. Sex is the question. "Yes" is the answer. ~Swami X





	Yes

**Author's Note:**

> digthewriter I really hope you enjoy this. I've not written this pairing much but I couldn't pass up the prompt.Thanks to I, for a speedy and thorough beta ♥ Any remaining mistakes are my own.
> 
> HP-Silencio Fic

Harry’s gasp was swallowed by a rough mouth as he arched into the solid form above him. Sirius’ hands were tugging Harry’s clothes from his body in between caressing his skin and kissing him hotly.

Allowing himself to be stripped, Harry tried so hard to keep from making any noise. After Sirius had been hit by Bellatrix’s spell, he narrowly missed falling through the veil. He’d been unconscious for months before finally waking in June. Harry had been collected from the Dursleys’ on his birthday and moved to stay at Grimmauld Place with Sirius, the Weasleys and various Order members until Hogwarts started again.

Sirius and Harry had started to hide away from the rest of the house. Molly was becoming overbearing and neither coped well with her. They gravitated towards each other sometimes, and others Harry hid from Sirius just as much as from the others.

Harry had been at Grimmauld for two weeks when Sirius caught him. He had hurried to cover himself, fumbling and falling over. Harry’s face had been hot with shame and embarrassment.

But Sirius had been gentle and soothing as he helped Harry stand, uncaring of Harry’s nakedness or his hard cock. Harry had wanted to apologise for being a freak. Sirius had looked outraged before drawing Harry into his embrace and physically assuring him he wasn’t. That there was nothing wrong with wanting to touch himself, or finger himself. Sirius had half-jokingly offered his help.

He left Harry after first showing him the lubrication charm -- it was a man’s best friend especially when he was going to explore himself sexually. Harry had sat on the bed practicing the lubrication spell and contemplating Sirius’ face as he had made his offer.

There had been the boyish smirk curling his lips upwards but his eyes were serious. And the way his hand was holding Harry’s hip, thumb softly stroking the crease of Harry’s thigh, had betrayed the joke for desire.

It took Harry another week before he approached Sirius. Neither said much; they both knew what Harry was there for, and Sirius was gentle as he took hold of Harry’s hand before pulling him in close.

Harry gasped as Sirius kissed, coaxing Harry’s mouth open with his lips and tongue. Sirius manipulated Harry’s body onto the bed and started to strip him, his hands and mouth roaming freely over Harry’s skin.

Arching into Sirius, Harry let out a moan that sounded overly loud in the room. There was a creak and slight thump as someone moved around outside the room and both froze on the bed, not wanting to be caught. Sirius drew his face level with Harry’s, before pressing his mouth to Harry’s neck and sucking briefly.

Sirius pulled away from Harry and pulled off his robes; he was naked beneath them. Harry stared. There were tattoos and scars marring Sirius’ skin. He was pale and thin. His ribs were visible and Harry reached out to gently touch him, running his fingertips over the skin, counting silently each rib as he ran over it.

He traced the scars and tattoos he came across as he made his way up Sirius’ chest. When Harry’s hands found Sirius’ shoulders, he pulled himself up so they were both kneeling on the bed and initiated a kiss for the first time.

They kissed hotly, and Harry pulled Sirius tight against him and threw his head back, mouth open in a silent scream. He was overwhelmed with desire by Sirius’ cock brushing against his and Sirius’ hand on his buttocks, gripping and massaging him there.

One of Sirius’ hands slid down to Harry’s thigh and lifted it over Sirius’ hip. He held there while the fingers of his other hand were slicked with a non-verbal spell and Harry felt them stroking over his entrance.

The feeling was intense and Harry’s legs started to quake. Sirius chuckled lowly and helped Harry lie down. Harry tried to cover his bits but Sirius held his hands above his head and kept Harry’s legs spread with his hips.

Sirius’ slick hand trailed back behind Harry’s balls and pressed against him. It burned as Sirius pushed the first finger in, and Harry couldn’t stop the whimper that passed his lips. Sirius licked his way into Harry’s mouth, calming him down with sure strokes of his tongue against Harry’s.

It didn’t take long for Harry to relax and Sirius’ finger curled inside of him, pressing against a spot that filled Harry with white-hot pleasure. His toes curled and his legs burned as he tensed and came with a rush of emotion. Sirius smiled gently down at Harry, who was feeling relaxed and pliable. Harry’s muscles were limp, and he was sated to a giddy degree. It helped Sirius stretch and prepare him, because Harry was more relaxed than before.

Soon though, Sirius’ ministrations sent waves of lust washing over Harry and he began to writhe on the fingers deep inside him. His cock hardened again, and Harry was soon panting with want and need.

Sirius slicked his cock with a non-verbal spell and positioned Harry’s legs around his hips. He guided himself to align with Harry’s entrance and paused.

With eyes closed, Harry held his breath. The pressure of Sirius’ cock as it pushed into him was immense. It hurt. Harry took a gasping breath and Sirius stopped. He rocked backwards and then pushed in, a bit further than last time, and Harry took a harsh breath in and held it until Sirius paused again.

This state of never ending fullness and pain that bordered on pleasurable lasted for so long that Harry’s lungs were burning, his eyes were screwed up and his cock limp. But when Sirius was fully seated he ran his hands up and down Harry’s thighs and sides, before sneaking one hand between them to palm his cock.

As he tugged Harry to hardness again, Sirius’ mouth was over Harry’s, swallowing his whimpers, and he rocked his hips shallowly. Harry began to meet Sirius’ thrusts and they started to fuck in earnest.

Harry didn’t know where to put his hands, he wanted to hold on to Sirius but he also wanted to feel him. Harry ended up with one hand splayed on Sirius’ back, the other clutching his hair as they arched into each other.

The thrusts Sirius made were painfully slow, a deep burn as he pulled out and pushed back in in a long smooth stroke. Harry wanted to cry out but knew he couldn’t, not with the Weasleys and Order members around. Sirius began to speed up and had started to pant with exertion into Harry’s mouth, while still containing the sounds Harry was making.

It didn’t take long for Harry to come. His body tensed, thighs burning, and when the pressure overflowed it felt like nirvana. Nothing could compare to this; Sirius’ cock inside of him, Harry clenching uncontrollably around it. His back arching, pressing his body closer to Sirius, not wanting to know where he ended and Sirius started. His hands tightened and Harry bit his lip --or was it Sirius’?-- to prevent the scream.

Sirius’ thrusts continued a bit more before he too tensed and came inside Harry. They laid together panting heavily for a few moments, then Sirius gently pulled out and left the bed. Harry stayed sprawled on the mattress and refused to open his eyes to see the empty room.

Then, the bed dipped. Blinking his eyes open Harry saw Sirius smiling down on him, a soft damp cloth in his hand. Sirius’ hands were gentle as he cleaned Harry of both of their come. When he was done, Sirius laid on the bed next to Harry and they stared up at the ceiling. No words had been said, but they weren’t necessary. What had happened couldn’t be changed, but Harry didn’t want it to. He didn’t think Sirius regretted it either, and it was something they both wanted to happen again, he was sure.

Harry reached over and took hold of Sirius’ hand, smiling to himself when Sirius linked their fingers together. They were definitely going to do this again.


End file.
